One of A Kind
by NinaEuphemiia
Summary: Sakura is abandoned by her father, who made her the rarest kind of vampire alive. She is the only one left, and is being hunted. She takes to hiding in Konoha High, where there are others who know what she is..Gaara/Sakura! Lemons later.
1. Relive and Regret

**My newest story! Please tell me if it's good or not and if I should keep going.**

**So this is all in Sakura's POV for now, and she is an elemental vampire-rarest of them all.**

**This chapter is very serious, but don't worry, she's BA in the story and this is just her recap of childhood! ^^**

_Chapter 1. Relive and Regret_

I knew pain. I knew what being different felt like; the effects of it. I also knew that I was being hunted, and at first I couldn't understand why; I was exactly like everyone else! But I was wrong. What baby is born being branded? None but me.

I was born in a two room apartment I called home for a long while. I had markings that no one understood besides my father. This was all his fault anyway.

I had (and still have) a flame spiraling across my lower back, and three rain drops behind my ears. (**not the gang kinda stuff!) **My mom thought dad had tattooed me up when I was born, she was really ditsy sometimes..

Everything started when I turned ten, my mouth and throat were constantly on fire, like I was suffocating. My teeth started hurting, it felt like they were trying to escape my mouth. That was exactly the day when _he_ lost control, he attacked me, saying this was all my fault, I was a dirty bitch.

He gave me the scar on my shoulder to my elbow from raking his nails straight down my arm. It was the only one that didn't heal. The night he lost control..he went on a blood rampage, he thought he killed me, but he only killed the one person who ever cared about me, my mom.

He ran away that day, leaving me to fend for myself against all the beatings, and figure out what the hell I was all by myself. I knew I was a monster, I knew it. I tried to kill myself, if I stopped eating it only made me go on a crazy killing spree, and every cut I gave myself to calm down never fully healed.

I knew I had to move, go somewhere where I could hide, somewhere safe. I was still being hunted, I needed to get away and never come back. I wouldn't kill humans like my father, I wouldn't be a monster.

I was going to Konoha, the most sun-less place on Earth, sun didn't hurt me, it just drained me. I would never go back to this place ever again, or him. His name was Pein, he was my dad, I watched him kill my mother, and he's the reason why I'm a 'rare' vampire; I was the only one in the world who could control all the elements..

And the only one half the vampire population wanted to kill.

**Okay, pretty serious now. It gets funnier and better in the next chapters! **

**Chapter two will show characters, their powers, and ages. ^^ R&R**

**-Nina**


	2. Who's Who?

**Okay! So I promised a character bio, for the ones that have a special power, anyway.**

_Name Age Power_

Sakura 17 Elemental 'rare'

Gaara 18 Sand Manipulation

Sasuke 18 Sharigan (like mind controlling and strength)-same with Itachi-

Sasori 19 Puppet manipulation -same with Kankuro-

Hinata 16 Time-telling

Temari 17 Wind (using fan)

Naruto 18 Fire and shape-shifter

**Okay, I'm definitely NOT an Ino fan, so she's a skank in this fic.**

**The cliques are Jocks/sluts/rich people in one group and the other= Badasses/also all the vampires.**

**Note that Sasuke is a vampire, but everyone hates him so he went to the jocks side.**


	3. Once upon a time again

**So on with the story! Not many have special powers, but they all have strength and healing powers.**

**Tell me how ya like it^^**

_Chapter 2. Once Upon a Time..Again._

**BRINGG!..BRINGG!..BRINGG!**

'What the hell..'

**BRINGG!..BRINGG!..BRINGG!**

A girl flipped over, smashing her pillow over her head, and falling asleep more agitated than ever.

**BRINGG!..BRI-**

The said girl sat up running her hands through her tangled pink locks, then standing up to walk over the remains of her shattered alarm clock. Didn't stand a chance.

The water was scalding, but it didn't bother her, her skin stayed the same pale color as she sighed, letting the water flow down her perfectly sculpted body. After scrubbing her head with Strawberry and Cinnamon shampoo, she wraps a black towel around herself and walks sluggishly back to her room.

**-SAKURA POV-**

I didn't feel like going to my new school. Wait what was it called? Konoha High? Ugh, I just moved into this godforsaken place. It wasn't all that bad though, three bedrooms, a huge bathroom, and a TV to die for. Her room was her favorite. I spent a whole day tearing out the walls to but a glass window there instead, painting the ceiling with red flames.

I walked through the sand to get to my closet. Yes, sand. I ended up covering the entire floor with sand, I could control it anyway, so nothing stuck to my clothes. The carpet was so hard to get stains out of too..

_She sits on the old carpet holding the knife to her wrist again and again, the blood flowing freely onto the fabric, no matter how hard she scrubbed, it just wouldn't come out.._

I sighed. Yep, sand it is. I ended up throwing on my baggy camo hip-hugging jeans, and a black bellyshirt. I didn't care what people thought of me anymore. I bent down and buckled up my knee-high combat boots over my pants, pulling my waist length pink blob over my shoulder. Not before applying a layer of eyeliner and mascara, I slipping on my leather jacket and opened my window, looking down.

Glancing around, there were no people around, so I jumped out and landed on the ground with ease. Walking over to the garage, there stood my baby. A lean, black coated Ducati Desmosedici motorcycle begging to be used. I smirked, walking over and put on the red helmet, darting off three times the speeding limit already.

**-NORMAL POV-**

She arrived at school a little early, and everyone was staring at her. Hopping off, she pulled the helmet off and smoothed down her messed up hair. She could hear every whisper from every person around her as she threw her jacket across the seat, earning a fistful of catcalls and whistles. She growled under her breath. 'idiots..'

The whole walk down the hallway people just stood and stared at her. It was probably her scars, or her tattoo's. Maybe her death glare towards everyone who was in her way. She walked into the office, only to be stared down by a woman was short black and glasses.

"I'm shizune," The woman said, eyeing her. "What can I do for you?" Everyone was starting to crowd around the office.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I need my schedule," She muttered, turning around to glare at the students staring through the glass window. The woman had to go through an entire stack before handing her the scruffy piece paper. "Thanks," She muttered again, swinging open the door, making everyone run back to their lockers to pretend they did nothing wrong. 'This is gonna be a long day..'

Sakura found out she had missed, or skipped, homeroom. She didn't really care. She went on to first period-English. She weaved through the people without being noticed, finally coming to a door and swinging it open just as the bell rang.

Everyone looked at her, and stared. She glanced around the room, stopping at a pair of onyx eyes that were smirking at her, and shooting a death glare towards him. Then her eyes met jade. She didn't look away.

"Um, Miss Haruno? Do you want to introduce yourself?" The teacher didn't even look up from his little orange book, yawning lazily at her raised eyebrow. 'pervert..'

"I'm Sakura, stay the hell out of my way and no one will get hurt." A hand shot up in the air. "Yes, my hair is natural," she growled out before sitting in the only open seat, the one in front of the boy with jade eyes.

She could feel his eyes boring into her back the whole period, it was making her agitated. Her fangs swelled slightly, waiting for attack, but she pushed them back down. She had already learned all of this before, so she settled for throwing her legs up on her desk and leaning backwards, pushing in her headphones and blasting anything that came on.

She glanced up angrily when someone pinched her arm-attempting to make it hurt. She scoffed. The girl who touched her had long blonde hair and blue eyes, which were glaring into her emerald and white specked ones. She glared back.

"There are some boundaries I'm going to show you," She hissed out, glancing over at a black haired boy. Sakura's eyebrow rose. "HE, is mine. You will not talk, touch, or look at him." Sakura looked the girl once over again; she was wearing a purple skirt that was too short, and a tank top that made her boobs practically flop out. Slut. Sakura rose from her seat, reaching the same height as the skank.

"Listen, whore, I don't want anything to do with that uglyass freak over there. Get out of my way before you end up hurt," Sakura snarled out, eyes flashing dangerously. Curious jade eyes watched from behind her. Whispers were heard as everyone turned to stare, again.

"Ino kick her ass! She insulted Sasuke-kun!" Another slut squealed, making Sakura want to shoot herself from the high pitched voice.

**-SAKURAS POV-**

I was trying not to kill her, I could snap her neck into pieces if I wanted to. I wouldn't be a monster, I wouldn't! Just then, Ino grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me backwards, making me fall into a desk. I clenched my fists so hard I knew I drew blood. 'That's it!!'

Ino flew back screaming, blood was everywhere, and I stopped breathing. I would lose control. I ran out of the room, the bell had just rung, and ran two flights of stairs to get to the roof, letting out a huge breath. I pulled out my knife, dragging it across my arm to calm my nerves. It worked.

**-GAARAS POV-**

I watched the pink haired girl as she came into the room. She glared at the Uchiha before looking at me, but she didn't look away. She wasn't even petrified of me like all the others. My eyes widened at the tattoo on her back. 'That cant be..'

"I'm Sakura, stay the hell out of my way and no one will get hurt." She looked tough, and the massive scar on her shoulder put me in a cold sweat, claw marks?

Class was easy, I was done in ten minutes tops, not to mention I couldn't stop staring at her, and she knew it too. I overheard Ino and her clones talking about Sakura. I narrowed my eyes, they though she was going after Sasuke?

I watched her walk up to Sakura, pinching her harshly, but it didn't even hurt her a bit. Before I knew it Sakura was pushed into a desk. I looked into her eyes, hiding my surprise perfectly. It was rage, blood rage. A fist cut through the air and I could hear Ino's jaw crunch, and shatter under the force. She was screaming and blood was flying. My teeth started to swell painfully, I had to leave.

I didn't notice where Sakura had gone before I raced up to the roof, clawing at my arms to calm myself, blood dripping onto my black pants. I slammed open the door, and looked straight with shock hidden in my eyes.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Sakura gasped and looked up, tucking her knife into her pocket and wiping her wrists. It did nothing, the blood didn't stop. She glanced down at him, his arms had claw marks, they were raw. Realization hit her like a bus. He was a vampire, and he had no control. 'Just like me'

No one moved. The wind blew pink and red hair into the wind silently. Out of nowhere, Gaara was pinned to the ground, Sakura baring her fangs at him.

"I know what you are, if you want to live, I suggest you stay away from me." She hissed between her teeth, narrowing her eyes as she was flipped over-now being the victim. Memories flashed through her mind.

_He climbed on top of her, pinning her down. "You filthy whore," he snarled, digging his claws into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. Struggling did nothing, he was stronger than her, faster too. "This is all your fault, you're the monster, not me!" He then raked his finger through her skin tearing her arm to ribbons down to her elbow. She wailed for him to stop._

Her eyes widened and pooled with tears, which were now betraying her and flooding her vision as they fell. Gaara loosened his grip in confusion, What had he done? He watched her cry and didn't understand a feeling that hit him. Was it sympathy? Regret?

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal Temari, Naruto, Hinata, and Kankuro, all staring at him with wide eyes.

"Gaara what the fuck?!"


	4. What's this feeling?

**Chapter four is up! **

**To Kallou- Kiba just has inhumane five senses (like a dog, sight, smell, etc.), Sai can still do his drawings, and Neji is the same as Hinata's power, they both use their eyes to see the future^^**

**I hope that helps, on with the story!**

_**RECAP: **__Just then, the door slammed open to reveal Temari, Naruto, Hinata, and Kankuro, all staring at him with wide eyes. "Gaara what the fuck?!"_

They both froze, looking to the side to see the group of four standing with jaws down to the floor. Sakura kicked Gaara off, sending skidding across the roof. She growled at her now bloodied shirt and eyeliner-smeared face. It would take forever to get off!

Naruto was standing by the door with a hand on his hip, whistling at the couple. Sakura's eyes flashed a brilliant white with anger, and he shut up instantly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Temari was looking back and forth from Gaara and Sakura with wide eyes. 'She just **kicked** Gaara..' No one would ever dare to touch him, much less try to hurt him!

She simply stood up, about to high tail it out the door, but it was being blocked by the guys. She knew they wanted answers, but she wasn't giving in. A small smirk appeared on her face right before she disappeared from sight. Gaara was the only one who saw her leaping for freedom off the other side of the roof. He rolled his eyes.

The bell had just rung for fifth period, and she was sitting here staring at the blank white office walls. With a sigh, Sakura tugged her hair over her shoulder. Ino was apparently in the emergency room, and the headmaster had found out it was her.

_-flashback-_

_I landed right in front of the doors, walking in like nothing happened. My wrists were dry now, so it was pretty easy to wipe the blood off. Humming sweet nothings, I slipped into the building, only to walk into a giant wall of..wait what the hell!? I had just walked into two giant boobs. I gagged and looked up at none other than the headmaster. Happy day._

"_You are in deep trouble Haruno," she growled out, dragging me by the arm to her office. _

_-end-_

I sighed again. Couldn't a girl catch a break? A door opened and a hand waved to come in, so I got up as slowly as I could just to piss her off, and entered her office. It smelled like sake.

"You disappoint me, Sakura," She sighed deeply; rubbing her temples as she continued. "You put Ino in a coma. She's okay, if you were wondering." She glanced at me, I probably seemed heartless to her. I was just glad I didn't kill Ino right then and there. "You know Mr. Uchiha is her boyfriend. He's going to be giving you a hard time, and I expect you to be polite." I rolled my eyes.

She gave me detention for the week, and made me wash the hallway walls. I took it gratefully, I couldn't get kicked out the first week of school, well not yet anyway. I started dragging the two buckets of water down to the next hall, humming and tossing the sponges around.

I turned the corner only to see Gaara standing by his locker, he hadn't noticed me yet. I hid behind the corner, watching him. I finally got a good look at him; he wasn't that bad. Actually, he was kind of sexy..the way his black shirt clung to his abbs. I shook my head, getting rid of the blush I knew was there. I did NOT just think that about another vampire. But he was so-

"You're an elemental, aren't you?" He killed my train of thought, making it explode into a million shreds. I stepped out from behind the wall, his back towards me.

"You don't know anything about me," I meant it to come out harsh, but it was only a whisper. I'm sure he heard it perfectly. "You're a vampire too," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at his back. He stiffened, then turned around slightly.

"Hn." He turned back around, starting to walk away, making me twich. Who does that? Who HN's me?!

"Don't you HN me!" I growled out, putting my hands on my hips. He turned his head slightly, a smirk gracing his face. What was he smirking at?

"Hn." And he started walking again with his hands in his pockets, smirk still in its place, pissing me off to no end. I could feel the vein in my forehead throbbing. That's it!

I took the wet sponge out of one of the water buckets and chucked it at the back of his red haired head. He whipped around, only to be hit dead on in the face, the sponge leaving behind a wet trail as it slid down and plopped onto the floor. At first his face was blank, and then rage filled his eyes and the sponge was coming straight back at me.

It hit me right in the chest, soaking the front of my shirt. His smirk came back, making my face heat up in anger. "You little ass!" I snarled as I reached down and grabbed the other two sponges, whipping them at him. He caught one in midair, forgetting about the other sponge, which soaked his hair-matting it down from its usual spikes.

I burst out laughing at his expression, if looks could kill I would definitely be long gone. I didn't notice as he disappeared, I was bent over clutching my sides. I didn't notice a bucket being lifted in the air. Freezing water was poured over my head, drenching me completely. It felt like ice cubes; my teeth chattered.

I glared at his stupid smirk as I turned to face him, his eyes were laughing. I grabbed the second bucket and dumped it over his head before he could react, his eyes weren't laughing as a burst out in a fit of giggles again. His eyes narrowed, water dripping off his chin.

Everything happened in a rush, Gaara's cold hands gripped my arms, pinning them above my head as he slammed me into the nearby lockers, his piercing eyes boring down into mine. I looked up at him in surprise, eyebrows raising. My hair was sticking to my face like my clothes clinging to my body. I never broke our gaze, nor did he.

Lips crashed upon lips, knocking the wind out of the both of them. At first I didn't respond, but this feeling overwhelmed me. I've never felt anything like it, it melted everything else. I didn't think anymore, I just leaned further, molding my lips to his. He was surprised, to say the least.

Suddenly the warmth of his lips was gone, and I looked at him through curious half-lidded eyes. I wanted him back, I shouldn't, but I did. I wanted his lips on mine, his skin touching mine, I wanted what I would never have..

He let go of my arms, and I let them fall to my sides without effort. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking, I knew he would reject me. I was an outcast, I was too different, and he would hurt me just like all the others always did.

_Her pink hair was spewed across the dirt, mixing with it. The blood coming from her nose dripped past her whimpering lips, the same ones that let out a cry of pain when another kick came into her side, making her cough. She could've killed them all. But she wouldn't be a monster like they thought she was..Her ribs cracked with another strike, making her scream._

I grabbed my head and shook back and forth, trying to shove all the memories into the back of my mind. Sliding down the lockers, I sat on the floor staring at his feet. Why hadn't he left yet?

"I'm disgusting, I'm sickening." I whispered in pain to no one. His eyebrows creased, I didn't notice. "Why haven't you yelled at me yet, why are you still here?! I looked up at him, glaring. He saw how weak I was on the inside. I don't even know him, Gaara, and yet I don't want him to leave-or tell me how vile I am.

"I don't know what happened in your past, but I know how it feels..to be rejected," He muttered down to me, coming to sit in front of me. I was so confused.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?!" I shouted at him, his eyes filled with pain, making my voice grow softer. "You're not a monster like me, you have people who care about you" I was whispering now.

His eyes leaked pain, it surrounded his aura, and I didn't like it at all. I reached out to him, but pulled my hand back and looked away. "We'll talk tomorrow. Our pasts could be more alike than you realize." He stood, pulling me up with one hand. "Meet me at the roof at lunch, you'll meet my friends tomorrow morning"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What if they don't like me?" He coughed, I think he was trying not to laugh at me. I glared and he smirked. "Deal." And as soon as the words flew past my lips, he was surrounded in sand, and then gone. I would definitely ask him about that tomorrow. I smiled for the first time in a long time, and disappeared in a white flame.

**So? Good, Bad? I didn't have much inspiration for this chappy -.-**

**But I will survive and get update soon! Review please^^**

**-Nina**


	5. Emotions, Kisses, and Glares

**Tell me what you think, five is here!**

**I'm extremely tired right now *falls over**

**But I will keep updating!**

* * *

**-GAARA POV-**

I had no idea what I just did, or what I was feeling. I had used my first kiss on a girl I hardly knew, and I have no clue why. All of these feelings were hitting me; I didn't remember ever feeling something like this before. What is she doing to me?

'**You're falling for an elemental vampire, boy?' **Shukaku cackled, making me close my eyes. He has to come at the best times. Shukaku snkicked again-hearing his thoughts.

'No, I'm not. She means nothing to me.' I shouted inwardly, this was going to give me an extreme headache. Flashes of me kissing Sakura came into my mind, and pictures of her soaking wet body after i poured water on her were there too, making me shiver. The demons laughter made me stop and growl.

'**So you don't have any intrest in the girl at all, hm?' **I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

'Yes, I do, but I'm not going to let you hurt her.' I realized I was in my room laying on my bed already, not remembering how I even got here in the first place. I kicked my boots off, taking off my still wet shirt and threw it at one of my black walls.

'**I will not hurt her. I can promise you that.' **And with that, he faded away, leaving me confused. He had never vowed to keep someone safe; much less someone he didn't know any better than I did. He had never lied to me before, though, so I took his word and left to take a shower.

**-SAKURA POV-**

I appeared back into my room after I left the school, my feet digging into the soft sand. I ran my hands through my knotted hair, something I always did whilst thinking. I looked down at my damp clothes and started peeling them off, looking in the mirror and glancing at my tattoos.

I turned the water the steaming hot again, not caring as it fogged up the entire bathroom. I thought about everything that had happened. Why did he kiss me? I wondered if he even liked it; probably not. I scoffed, starting to rinse the suds out of my hair.

I let the water flow down my face, I couldn't get his face out of my mind. Was he thinking about me? If so..what _was_ he thinking? I sounded like a little school girl again, making me groan. It was pathetic.

I got a bottle filled with red liquid out of the fridge, gulping it down, I hadn't had anything to eat all day you know! Walking around my apartment got so boring that I ended up laying on the floor. I need to get a dog or something. I wonder what Gaara would look like as a puppy? I stifled a laugh and thought about Gaara-dog forms until the sun rose and I had to get ready for school again.

I went through the same routine all over again, straightening my hair and tossing it over my shoulder once again. I ended up wearing dark ripped jeans and my red corset looking top, hopping into my oh so favorite combat boots once more.

I had to rub the eyeliner out of the corner of my eye about ten times after I got off my bike and put my helmet away. **(Don't you just hate that?) **My stomach flipped when I caught a glimpse of flaming red hair from across the driveway, making me inwardly groan again. Is this going to happen everytime I see him?

He had caught me staring, and was now smirking at me, making me twich at the churning in my stomach. I guess so. Mostly everyone was inside the school already.

I walked past him, not sparing him a second glance, and swung my hips side to side when I knew he was behind me to get my revenge. Before I could open the back door I found myself pressed against it with arms at each side of my face. He was so close if could smell his breath on my face; cinnamon.

"Don't tease me woman, or you'll pay for it." He growled lightly under his breath, making my head swirl with the smell, it smelled so nice! I smirked at him, crossing my arms over my chest in a superior way, his invisible eyebrow shot up.

"Oh no, not Gaara's wrath! Please, anything but that!" I said in mock-horror, trying not to laugh at his expression. He leaned in closer with narrowed eyes.

The bell rang loudly over our heads, making us both jump. I missed homeroom again? We shot apart from eachother and he watched as I walked through the door, sticking my tongue out at him before I ran to my next class, racing him there.

He was next to me in a second, and before we knew what was happening, we were speeding to the door at the end of the hallway looking like blurs to the human eye. The door slammed open and he stepped through just before I jumped on his back and made him fall face first into the tiled floor. I laughed and punched the air in victory.

"I win! I beat you!" I shouted in pure bliss. Just then I noticed a class full of students including Temari and Uchiha staring with eyes bugging out of their skulls. Even Kakashi's one eye was looking on in astoundment.

I looked down at Gaara, who was twitching, looking like he was about to explode. I inched off and away from him, sliding into my seat. "Eh..heh..heh?" I watched him drop roughly into his chair behind mine. His glares made my spine tingle.

The class went so slow that I swear I could hear every single tick of the damn clock on the wall. Gaara never stopped glaring at me, putting me in a cold sweat the entire period. The bell rang and I dashed to the art room without looking at him.

Second period was weird. The teacher never shut up and he constantly had to bend over for something useless, flashing his crack over twenty times. Not to mention the girl sitting next to me was amazing at clay art, and well my tree turned out looking like a blob. I groaned out loud, smashing my art work with my palm.

"It's not that hard once you get used to it, yeah." The girl beside me was already done, her giraffe was perfect, every detail and carving! She had an oddly deep voice for a girl though. I nodded with my thoughts, and tried molding the tree again. It looked like a hand.

"How do you get to be so good? Miss.." I trailed off, waiting for her to give her name. Her face lit up like a flame. What did I say wrong this time?!

"I'M A BOY!" She-er-He yelled at me, causing the class to turn around and stare. I shrunk back it my seat, holding my glob of clay up, ready to use as a weapon. He chuckled and raised his hands as a peace gesture. "Sorry, the name's Deidara, yeah. What's yours?" He held his hand out and I smiled, shaking his with mine.

"Sakura, and sorry about that! It's just your hair is so long you know?" I sweat dropped when he flipped it onto his back in slow motion. "Er..yeah well you're really good at this stuff," I pointed at his work in awe.

He smiled at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't place. It made me shift a couple times in my seat. The bell rung and I high tailed it to the roof, heart pounding harder than ever. When I opened the door, no one was there. I walked out a ways before scanning the empty area.

"Gaa-BAH!" I shrieked as I flew to the ground, strong legs straddling my hips and pinning me to the ground. I glared up at jade eyes, pulling his hair with my free hand. "You ass!" I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned. I stuck it out again just to piss him off. Suddenly his tongue was masssging mine inside our mouths. He tasted like cinnamon, too. It was intoxicating. I let my eyes droop shut.

He was the first to pull away. "I want to know you before my friends get here" He muttered. I could've sworn I saw a blush on his face, but it was gone just as quick. I felt like I could trust him, so I took a deep breath.

"It all started when I was born.."

* * *

**Sorry, life stories will be in the next chapter! **

**The Akatuski will be hunting her, too, but they also go to the same school.**

**Review! ^^Nina**


	6. Feelings, and a Wrestling Match

**Sorry it took awhile to update x/**

**Not much of an ego-boost here…Well, on with it then!**

* * *

**Recap: **_"It all started when I was born…"_

Sakura's once bright, happy emerald eyes hardened as she spoke. "My father had always blamed me for literally everything. He tried to kill me when I was born; blaming me for things about myself I didn't even understand as a kid." Memories of countless beatings played in her mind like a movie strip.

"I knew I was a monster from the beginning, so did everyone else." She couldn't make out what flashed across Gaara's eyes when she said that. "So I let them treat me like one, I had thought I was beating them at their own game" She laughed bitterly at how idiotic she probably sounded.

Her hand floated subconsciously to her scars gracing her arm, tracing the lines. He wanted so terribly to reach out to her and hold her, but he stopped himself. Even if Shukaku liked her, and he was falling for her, he still didn't know how she felt about him. It was ridiculous, to feel this way every waking moment.

"I'm hunted basically everyday of my life, I can't hardly trust anyone, and I'm alo-"He cut her off with a hard glare, making her face twist in confusion.

"You're not alone. I have yet to make sure this whole thing isn't some joke; some dream, but you can trust me-I wont leave you like everyone else did. I know how it feels, to be hated by everyone for no reason at all. To be a monster." His cold mask stayed put, but his eyes always gave him away. The pain wouldn't leave his eyes, and she didn't like it.

Her hand ghosted over his large rough one lightly, as if any sudden pressure might damage the porcelain skin. She traced his knuckles and veins, he watched her face for any trace of disgust, but there never was. "Why can't we stay away from eachother?" Sakura muttered sadly.

She chanced a peek at his face, only ending up being absorbed into his eyes once more. "Do you not want to be around me?" He looked at the pinkette expectantly, fully knowing the answer and ready to accept it.

"No…" She looked back down as he shut his eyes tightly. "Your presence draws me like a magnet, your smell is intoxicating, and your kisses drive me over the edge. I can't not be around you, it'd kill me, Gaara," She breathed out the last sentence, blushing in embarrassment at her confession.

He was surprised-to say the least-he had never had someone have true feelings about him, fan girls maybe, but none with actual deep feelings. His heart felt light-almost buoyant. He pulled her chin up with his thumb, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, I haven't felt anything like this before..Or at least in a really long time." A small smile appeared on his face, but it left as quickly as it came. Sakura pouted and poked his cheek.

"Why do you do that? Hide your emotions around me, I mean, I can read your eyes like a book anyway," She folded her arms across her chest. He glared at her innocent expression.

"I've done it my whole life, I can't just drop it out of nowhere," He sighed and lay back against the cold tile with his hands behind his head. He stared at the dark sky blankly.

"I just hate it when you Hn me," She muttered, sprawling herself on the ground too, turned towards him. "So what does this make us?" He turned towards her now, eyes never failing to pierce her.

"What do you want us to be?" They two never broke their gaze, even as he reached out to brush a long pink strand out of her face. She smiled and took his hand in her own.

"Together," He tightened his grip on her hand and smiled for the first time in years, making Sakura's face light up. Laughter was heard coming up the stairs to the roof, they both sat up immediately on reflex, making Sakura laugh lightly. "Well let's meet these friends of yours," She mumbled not too happily. They'd most likely hate her.

Gaara pulled her chin forward for a haste kiss before Naruto bounded through the door, smiling like a little kid. Sakura giggled, causing them to look their way.

"Hey your hair's pink!" Well, that blew it. Sakura's eye twitched wildly, she moved to tackle Naruto, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her backwards into a built chest. Gaara kissed her neck, soothing her tense muscles. It didn't make the fade from her face as Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"G-Gaara just k-kissed a girl! TEMARI!!" Naruto was still pointing and stuttering when a blonde with four pigtails walked up and punched Naruto in the back of the head, making him whine. She smiled at Sakura and Gaara, who "Hn'ed" and waved.

"I'm Sakura!" She bent forward to shake Temari's hand, making the scene look a lot more wrong. She blushed when a man with face tattoo's laughed at the pair. Struggling to get out of his embrace, she introduced herself to everyone.

She ended up not liking Kankuro, the tattooed man, or Shikamaru, he was just too lazy for her liking. Hinata was so extremely quiet that it made Sakura think something was wrong with her. It made her uneasy. She ended up getting along with Naruto and Temari the best, they were two different sides of her personality.

They were all on their way to gym, which they all had together, surprise surprise! The uniforms made Sakura want to throw up, but she let Temari drag her to the locker rooms anyway, they'd already missed half of school.

**-SAKURA POV-**

I put on the uniform and my eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Did they let the guys pick these?! It was a black belly shirt tank top with Konoha High across the front, and way too short shorts that were red. Her legs looked like giant sticks with how long they were. She groaned out loud and Hinata giggled at her.

Walking back to the gym was hell. Random guys were whistling and hollering, and my famous death glare wouldn't even work anymore. At least I knew none of them were looking at my face or they'd know I was about to massacre them.

The gym had a smaller class of students than I thought. I felt eyes on me the entire walk across half court, and it made me shiver. I whipped around and scanned the whole room, but no one stuck out.

"SAKURA OVER HERE!" I knew it was Naruto before I even looked, who else could yell that loud? Temari smacked him and he shut up, still smiling at Hinata who looked like she would throw up, or pass out…or both. I climbed the stairs and noticed the bleachers were split in half, my friends on the left, a bunch of sluts and bulky pervs whistling to me on the right.

I rolled my eyes as Gaara glared at them, and then plopped down into his lap. Everything went silent and everyone, I mean EVERYONE, stared. Did they think he would chop my head off? He smirked at the silence as I blushed. I felt the eyes on me once more.

Gaara wrapped his arms around me possessively and rested his chin on my shoulder. Then I noticed a small group of people sitting by themselves, away from the two sides. They all wore matching black jackets. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed Deidara amongst them.

"Why is Deidara down there with them?" I looked at the group for answers, and they looked away, so I turned to face Gaara, who sighed.

"They're dangerous, they don't talk to anyone and always hang out in their little group called the Akatsuki. You should probably stay away from them.." He trailed off as a few of the 'Akatsuki Members' were caught staring at me. I kept my Art room memories to myself.

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS HOW WAS YOUR WODERFULLY YOUTHFUL DAY SO FAR!?" The class erupted in groans. The gym teacher looked like a pedophile in the making with a tight green jump suit and orange leg warmers; it was ugly to put it kindly.

"TODAY WE WILL BE WRESTLING YOUFULLY WITH THE NAMES THAT IPOD SHUFFLE ONTO THE BOARD!" He had a huge grin on his face, making me squirm on Gaara's lap. The first names dinged onto the board: ITACHI VS. NEJI! Neji walked, well strutted, down from the other side to the matt. Itachi didn't look phased at all.

"THE WINNER OF THIS YOUTHFUL MATCH WILL KEEP GOING UNTIL DEFEATED!" Then he banged loudly on a gong and the match began. I could tell they were both vampires, so I was more interested in how they could hide their powers. Blood was flying out of the blurs the two were in and I wondered if they even held back at all. What's wrong with this school?!

After five more minutes, Itachi had a bloody Neji pinned on the floor. Itachi didn't let anything leak into his eyes or face; frustrating. I leaned back and dozed off on Gaara's chest as he stroked my arms. We watced as Itachi fought three more students, taking them down in less than two minutes each.

"ITACHI IS THE WINNER AGAIN! MOVING ONTO THE NEXT YOUTHFUL FIGHT!" Everybody screamed at the name that appeared on the board. SAKURA VS. ITACHI! I opened one eye to see, then closed it. My eyes snapped open and stared at the board a second later.

"What the fuck?!" Gaara and I yelled in unison. I groaned and got up to leave, not before Gaara pulled me down and kissed my deeply, making me blush before hopping down the stairs. I didn't notice him shoot a smirk to Sasuke who fumed while I stepped onto the mat, facing Itachi.

"Well hello Sakura," He smirked slightly, and I put my hands up in mock-horror, making his smirk disappear. The gong rang and we both moved at once, I blocked every one of his punches and kicks, he barely missed mine. He was taking it easy on me.

"I know what you are, you don't need to hold back, or are you just weak Itachi?" I growled out, appearing behind him and flipping onto his back. I slammed him into the mat, barely missing a fist, and straddled him, trying to pin him down.

"Well now, you could at least ask me to dinner first," He smirked when I hesitated, flipping us around so he was on top. He used his weight to suffocate me; I hissed and punched him in the gut, jumping him as he rolled onto his stomach. I pinned his arms over his head, holding him down again.

"Now you're just taking advantage of me," He breathed in my ear, making me twitch. I let fire consume my hand only so I could be seen glowing and punched him in the jaw, leaving a burn mark that hissed after impact. It would numb his body for at least two minutes. His smirk widened and I looked at him confused. What's wrong with this guy?!

He ended up staring at me until the gong rang out again, signaling my victory. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, sending pricks of ice into my eyes. His touch was cold, and menacing. I could feel two pairs of eyes boring holes into Itachi's head.

"You, my elemental, will be mine soon" He breathed against my neck and grazed his fangs against my skin, making me shiver in almost completely hidden fear. He smirked and left towards his group, who were staring at me in amazement. I stood frozen until the bell rang moments later, the match had taken twenty minutes; it only felt like five.

* * *

**So? Sorry this wasn't as creative, but the next chap will be better!**

**R&R ^^**


	7. Dead Cats and Invites

**Truly sorry for the wait! I've been working on some new fics^^**

**Go check out 'Wrong Has Its Way' and 'Crumpled Blossoms'!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

"_You, my elemental, will be mine soon." _The thought played in her head over and over again, stopping and rewinding itself every time like broken TiVo. What had he meant by that? Was he going to try to kill her like the others had? No, she didn't want to think about that, not right now at least.

Sakura's sigh caught Gaara's attention as they made their way down the crowded halls to their next class: Science. He was beginning to worry about her; she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened in gym. She smiled brightly at him, but he wasn't fooled, his eyes shot her fake smile down in seconds.

"I'm fine, really, just thinking about my plans for the weekend," Sakura announced. She wouldn't mind getting out of her apartment for awhile; it was getting pretty lonely. "What are you planning on doing?" She asked hopefully.

"Hn." Gaara smirked as her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. It grew wider as her eyes flickered into a hard glare.

"Don't you HN me Gaara!" The words echoed off the halls as a few strangers turned to stare, thinking it would turn into a full on fist fight. "Does this look like a musical to you?! Shows over!" Sakura yelled down the hallway and everyone picked up their pace to scamper away from the angry pinkette.

"I'll probably have to babysit Kankuro; make sure he doesn't swallow some poor innocent woman whole," Gaara muttered so no one would hear but Sakura. The anger drifted away, leaving her face clouded in distress. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, but I'm definitely NOT hanging around Kank for an entire night," She complained, turning to face the door he had just pulled open. They walked in and sat in their assigned seats, Sakura next to Sasuke, Gaara beside Ino. What a blessing.

"Listen here, class," The science teacher hissed, no literally hissed, at the class which half the students were inching away from. "We will be dissecting cats today," The entire class shrieked, including a certain pink-haired woman.

"You can't dissect a CAT!" Sakura blurted out before she could control her words. The teachers long black hair flowed with the breeze he created as he appeared next to her desk, leaning down to her. There was definitely something obviously wrong with this guy.

"Rule number 1, do NOT talk back to me, got it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Rule number 2, you will do what I say when I say it or I'll give you detention for the rest of the year" She opened her mouth in protest, but soon closed it after his eyes flashed yellow. Who was this guy?! "Also, you will call me Orichimaru-sensei, and nothing but that, do I make myself clear?"

With a curt nod, he glided back to his desk and started pulling out jars from a random mystery drawer. Inside each jar was a deceased cat, most likely from the streets, with eyes still wide open in shock. Sakura almost fainted, she was an animal lover. Hinata on the other hand, on the opposite side of the room, passed out right onto the floor.

"Your partner will be the person sitting to your left. Now get started!" He roared and everyone jumped to grab a disgusting jar. Unfortunately for Sakura, the person who happened to be sitting on her left was Sasuke Uchiha. Lucky day.

She sighed and walked slowly to the desk, much to Orichimaru's distaste. Picking the most un-scraggly looking kitty, she walked just as slow back to her seat. She wanted to kill as much time possible before cutting open some innocent once-living animal.

"Can you take it out of the jar?" She stared at Sasuke like he was insane. Did he honestly expect her to touch the damned thing? Yeah, right away. She shook her head and threw her arms behind her back, making him roll his eyes and unscrew the lid himself.

Green-ish-red water dripped onto the desk as Sasuke tugged the lifeless cat out of the container. Sakura's face tinted with blue as she saw it up close; sickening! Even the Uchiha pinched the tip of his nose for a moment before attaching the string to its arms and legs. He looked like an expert dicer?

"Poor kitty never had a chance," Sakura muttered as the scalpel moved across its stomach. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" His smirk disappeared at the iciness in her tone.

"You know, for someone who's probably seen more death than us all, you don't stomach things too well," He observed, making her shrug. Where's the evil Uchiha she was warned about all day today? He seemed okay to her so far.

"I don't like when innocent beings die for no cause, it bugs me, so what?" They continued cutting the skin and taking notes down onto notebook paper. Squeals were heard from behind the pair, causing them to turn around at the same time.

"Oh, Gaara-kun! I never knew your hands were so big!" Ino squealed rather too dramatically, making Sakura's eyes turn solid. Even her voice made her want to shoot herself just the drown it out. Gaara grunted and pushed her away from him, never breaking eye contact with Sakura. She smiled brightly and turned around back to their work.

"I thought she was supposed to be gone for awhile?" Sakura questioned, annoyance dripping from her words. Sasuke chuckled quietly and stopped writing to look at her. "Doesn't that make you mad?"

"She heals fast, you know..and what would make me mad?" Sakura felt like an idiot. Of course Ino was a vampire, really, who wasn't at this point?

"Your girlfriend flirting with every guy who will give her the time of day," Sasuke coughed loudly. "Just saying, that would piss me off" Gaara's eyes were latched onto her back like a magnet, and she squirmed under his intense gaze.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, I don't date weak desperate whores," He said a little loudly, making Ino start cussing at him in the same tone. I guess she didn't take breakups very well.

"Aren't you supposed to be a jackass?" The question almost knocked him out of his chair. She wasn't kidding at all, he could tell.

"Arent you supposed to be a bitch?" She growled at him, earning a chuckle once again. "Look, I'm having a pool party at my..house..this weekend. You should come; Deidara's been bugging me to ask you all day." He knew Deidara? Well, that made absolutely no sense. Sakura glanced back at Gaara, then to Sasuke.

"My friends hate you and your friends, so I'd be a loner, and It would start drama that I don't want to deal with," She mumbled so only he could hear. She could've sworn his eyes had flashed red, but it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her like with the teacher. "And I don't do bikini's."

It was true, everytime she swam she would just go in the nude, not used to having people surrounding her at some inground pool. But she would never mention that bit. "You can bring them, as long as you're there I don't care," _'And they'll all be beat to shit by the end of it anyway..' _The off-look in his eyes came back, making her fidget in her seat. It made his smile seem so very fake..

"I'll talk to Gaara about it," Sakura still felt uneasy about the whole Idea, it seemed like something would go wrong if she agreed. Throwing another glance towards Gaara, she turned both their papers in to a glaring sensei, and plopped back.

"There'll be a chocolate fountain and a candy bar," _'Not to mention insane booze to sneak in the punchbowl' _Her eyes shot open, sure she was a vampire, but who could resist all that?! He smirked at her reaction, she was seriously too easy to bribe, but he knew her short-term weakness.

The bell rang, Sakura jumped up and made a mad dash out of the room, leaving Sasuke to clean up all the mess as he glared at her retreating form. So now all she had to do was convince Gaara and company to go to this party do she could have endless candy and a chocolate waterfall!

Gaara tapped her on the shoulder, waking her from her daydreaming of dancing lollipops and chocolate rivers. He raised an invisible eyebrow at the stars that disappeared from her eyes. "Gaaraaaa-kunn," Sakura purred into his ear, smiling at the jolt that ran through his spine. He knew she wanted something out of him, and he probably wouldn't like it at all.

"Hn. What do you want?" Sakura smiled widely, making him inwardly groan, this was going to be troublesome. Now he sounded like Shikamaru, damnit!

"I just want you to go to this teensy weensy little itty bitty tiny small micro-"A hand covered her mouth and cut her off, she tugged it off and took a deep breath. "IwantogotoSasuke'spoolpartysoicaneatallthecandyandineedyouguystocomewithme!" Sakura took a few more breaths, then look towards his glare.

"No." Her smile cracked and shattered into a frown, slumping her body. Her eyes pooled with tears and her bottom lip was quivering, forcing Gaara to look at her in horror. "That's completely unfair," He protested as she let a few tears escape down her face. He bent down to kiss them away. "Fine."

Jumping up and down, the pinkette's sad façade died and was recycled into her happy face as she dragged him to the front doors. "But on one condition," She skidded to a dead stop, turning towards him once again. "I get to sleep at your house tonight and we leave together, I also get to pick your bikini," She frowned, but meekly agreed.

Realization hit her like a bus. They had to tell Temari, and everyone! They had to go shopping! They had to eat! Sakura finally noticed how hungry she actually was when she felt her fangs throbbing against her lips. Nothing like a Friday-night snack before spending the night with the sexiest man alive.

* * *

**Thank you to all of my reviewers so far^^**

**Tell me how it was, the pool party will either be in the next chapter or the following one.**


	8. Mystery Call

**Hello all! I've decided to update this before my other fics, because apparently it's more popular^^**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**Recap: **__Realization hit her like a bus. They had to tell Temari, and everyone! They had to go shopping! They had to eat! Sakura finally noticed how hungry she actually was when she felt her fangs throbbing against her lips. Nothing like a Friday-night snack before spending the night with the sexiest man alive._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You could say Gaara wasn't having the time of his life, unlike the bouncing pink-haired woman walking in front of him. Not that he could see her at all, his face being hidden behind the mountains of shopping bags. No, definitely not what he was hoping to get out of today. He sighed, and went inside the next store, apparently it was called "Victoria's Secret." Whatever that was.

Sakura's seemingly unbreakable sunny aura completely shattered and fell around her, a scowl gracing her face. But she had promised Gaara that he could pick out her bikini, or she wouldn't be able to go to the party and she did want to meet everyone else. They trudged, or rather **Sakura** trudged, to the racks and picked five different suits all at random. Big mistake.

Gaara sat in a plush chair inside the dressing rooms, waiting for Sakura to model her suits. He had to admit he was kind of excited; she had always covered a lot of skin in public besides her stomach. Thinking about that fact, he inwardly growled, knowing there would probably be more than half the guy population staring at his woman. Oh, great, now he was becoming even more possessive than he already is.

Sakura stepped out from behind the room's door, face as red as a cherry. Gaara felt the heat rush down to a certain part of his body, desperately hiding his blush. The bikini was obviously too small, the simple black triangles hardly covering anything at all. She 'eeped' and darted back inside before he could make a remark. He gulped, how was he supposed to choose?

The flipped open with a less flushed pinkette stepping out, wearing a red one piece with a low front, She looked good, but Gaara was having too much fun with it. "Next," Sakura's face switched into an angry glare, she liked how it didn't show as much skin…

"What's wrong with this one?!" Gaara's smirk widened and she moved her hands on her hips, still piercing holes into his face. She wanted to kill that stupid smirk of his. "Jerk." And with that, she slammed the door and went for suit #3, seeing no way out of the argument anyway. Sakura was beginning to second-guess herself on the whole party idea.

Gaara's jaw popped open slightly with the next suit she came out in, his decision already made up. It was perfect on her. Sakura scratched the back of her head lightly, seeing his expression, she liked the colors at least, so it wasn't completely revolting in her eyes. It was a black two-piece bikini, with green and pink vines intertwining with eachother as the main design. It was revealing, but not so much as to where she was busting out. Gaara couldn't look away, causing the blush to reappear.

"I guess I have no choice in this matter, do I?" Gaara simply shook his head and she sighed, walking swiftly back into the room to change into her normal clothes, ready to leave as soon as possible. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Sakura's stomach fluttered as she thought of Gaara coming over to her house for the entire night, of course alone, seeing as though she didn't live with anybody but herself.

Gaara forcefully paid for the suit, leaving no room for argument about it, it was his idea anyway so she didn't really mind much. They walked back to the parking lot, Sakura mounting her Ducati, leaving all her bags in Gaara's Ferrari. She was still astounded by the endless money this man had, she couldn't even afford to buy something as nice as that, well maybe. She winked at him and revved her engine, a smirk pulling at her lips. His eyes narrowed at her as he turned put his key in the ignition. She just had to challenge him..

Sakura had sped off first; it would probably be called cheating, but she didn't really care at all. The wind aided her in pushing her farther alone in the lanes, weaving gracefully in and out of other cars and trucks. They didn't even catch a glimpse of her before she was gone again. Out of nowhere, a shinning black car cut in front of her, catching her off guard. "You bastard!" She cursed under her breath. Gaara turned sharply, cutting into the other lane, making himself drive next to her.

Sakura saw his grin from behind the tinted windows and shook her head. She knew that he had no idea where she even lives so he obviously had to follow her. Seeing her driveway coming nearing, she drifted promptly into her lot, coming to a complete stop with a satisfied smile. She looked over only to find a black Ferrari waiting in the lot next to hers. Her smile slipped straight off her face.

Throwing her helmet on the handle bars, Sakura hopped off and walked with Gaara to her door, leaning down to untie her boots and slip them off. "You might want to take off your shoes first," He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her, but complied and held them in her hand as she unlocked and opened the door to reveal sand instead of carpet. His eyes widened and he grinned crookedly at the sight. "I had a feeling you'd like it."

They downed two bottles of thick red liquid each as Sakura picked up her phone, immediately dialing Temari's numberto give her the details of the upcoming party..and the whereabouts of a certain crimson haired brother of hers. "It's at Sasuke's house, actually,"

"It's going to be fun, come on, you have to go damnit!"

"Yay! I love you! Tell everyone else too."

"Your brother? You mean Gaara? Eh heh.."

"Well, you see, he got lost and I happened to be in the neighborhood, so I said he could stay," Wow, she really sucked at lying, Temari would probably never buy that. Gaara chuckled quietly as he heard his sisters cries from the other end of the phone.

"Okay whatever, I suck at lying, I know! He's staying here tonight bye!" Sakura was blushing furiously at the things coming out of Temari's mouth. _"Whooo Sakura go have a good time just don't go easy on him!" _What the hell was her problem?! Sakura glanced at Gaara from behind her hair, her blush darkening as he rose an eyebrow. The way his shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted body, and how his red locks tossed every whichway, _'oh god..'_

A smirk tugged on the corner of Gaara's lips as he saw all the emotions flood through Sakura's eyes like a hurricane. She placed the phone in its holster with a 'click' and dashed straight up to her room, knowing he would follow her. The feeling of sand between her toes was more soothing than usual as she walked to her window, staring out to the empty streets. Arms wound themselves around her waist and she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Sakura.." She turned in his arms to gaze at him, pushing a finger upon his lips, shaking her head and smiling lightly. He felt his eyes droop shut as she placed light kisses on his jawline, hovering above his lips; her breath tickling his face. He looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, seeing her ever-present blush spreading across her cheeks. He would always love that about her. His hand trailed her cheek, before slipping into her hair to pull her face closer and capture her lips with his. Sparks lit the room, or so they felt, and she returned it ten-fold.

The sand swayed as Gaara carried her bridal-style to the canopy bed. Sakura entangled her hands into his hair and brought his face back down to hers, greedily taking his lips to hers. He chuckled and complied; running his tongue over her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and their tongues danced for dominance, as usual, ending in a tie. The duo parted for air, looking at eachother with slight blushes on both of their faces.

"Gaara.." Sakura was cut of by a finger to her lips, just as she had done to him earlier, mocking her. She rolled her eyes as ran her hand through his crimson hair, smiling subconsciously at the texture of it. It was so soft, she could stay like this forever. Gaara removed her hand and intertwined his fingers through her smaller ones. They glanced at eachother for but a minute before he was hovering over her, arms pinned by both sides of her head.

Sakura's breathing hitched as he made his slow torture down her neck, sucking and kissing different spots on the soft pale skin. His fangs ghosted over the skin on her neck, grazing her sensitive spots and making her mouth open in a silent gasp. Gaara's smirk only grew as he bit down on the junction between her shoulder and neck, red liquid trickling down only to be lapped up from his tongue.

A breathy moan escaped her pink lips as he licked her love bite, there's nothing more desirable than to be bitten by another vampire, her mind swarmed with ecstasy as he kissed his mark before he was abruptly flipped onto his back, his pink-haired captor straddling his hips from above him. Her mischievous grin said it all. Sand crept up the bedside from the floor, locking his arms tightly in place. Sure, he could move it if he really tried, but Gaara wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Sakura's tongue made its way from his neck to his jaw, leaving a small wet trail. She blew lightly on it, pleased with the shiver that shot through his body. Her hand traveled up his black shirt, tracing every muscle that adorned his perfect abdomen. She smirked every time his muscles tightened beneath her touch, knowing full well he was trying to hide how ticklish he was. Finally, much to his pleasure, Sakura's fangs plunged straight into his skin, sucking the red drops off as he let out a low groan.

_**RIIIING! **_

_**RIIIIIING!**_

_**RIIIII-**_"Hello?" A very angry Sakura answered the bedside phone none too lightly, a scowl completely covering her face. Oh no, she never liked to be interrupted. Especially not now. Whoever called her was going to be in a world of pain when she found them.

"_Sakura, it's so lovely to finally talk to you again," _A deep voice sounded from the other line, chilling her to the bone. Gaara looked at her with a confused-yet curious-glance, wondering why she was frozen to the spot.

* * *

**CLIFFFYYY! ^^ **

**Can you guess who it is? I'll give out cookies, no, brownies XD**

**Reviews please.**

**-Nina**


End file.
